Mitsuki
is a Konohagakure shinobi. Along with Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha, he is also a member of Team Konohamaru. Background Born as Orochimaru's son, Mitsuki immigrated to Konohagakure, where he was then enrolled into the Konoha Academy.Chapter 700+2, page 11 Most of Mitsuki's background is left as a complete mystery to the point where even his classmate Boruto didn't know who his parents were.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Personality Mitsuki has a very calm and a matter-of-fact demeanour. While not confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation. He is also shown to have a sharp wit, being well-read and observant. Mitsuki holds a great deal of admiration for his father as well as confidence in his abilities, to the point of being naive, as shown when he boasted to Boruto and Sarada that Orochimaru was even more powerful than both of their fathers. Appearance Mitsuki has tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a pale complexion that he inherited from his father. His attire consists of a loose-fitting two-toned light and dark blue kimono jacket with billowing sleeves, tied by a thick khaki-grey Ono-stylised belt, and a pair of navy pants. In addition to his outfit, he wears black long fingerless gloves and black calf-length shinobi sandals. Mitsuki also wears his Konoha forehead protector around his forehead. Abilities While most of his abilities are unknown, Mitsuki has been stated to stand out from the rest of his peers due to his exceptional talent. He also has proven to be agile on his feet, being able to swing on clothes lines with ease. He can also dislocate his joints, which allows him to extend his limbs using chakra. Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that he and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Mitsuki eagerly said to Boruto that the day has finally arrived, to which Boruto agreed, claiming it would be a piece of cake. He later ran into Chōchō Akimichi and Sarada at a restaurant and had a little chat with the girls, noting that questioning their identity and self-worth is common for girls their age and is commonly referred to as their "tragic heroine syndrome". Mitsuki was also able to determine from which clan Chōchō hails, not only from seeing her family crest but based on her appearance as well. Later, Mitsuki joined Boruto in a simple errand of deliver lunch to the Hokage from his wife for the trip. After arriving too late, Sarada and Chōchō offered to leave the village and bring it to him. While Boruto felt it pointless, he soon saw the strong desire in Sarada's eyes. Mitsuki, also realising this was important to the young Uchiha, asked Chōchō to give them a minute, who wondered if this was a love confession from the boy. Mitsuki simply replied that her symptoms were getting worse and that she needed professional help. Boruto: Naruto the Movie After graduating from the Academy and becoming a genin, Mitsuki is assigned to Team Konohamaru with Boruto and Sarada. Mitsuki and his team are sent on a mission to capture a giant panda. After witnessing Boruto's prodigious skill during the mission, Mitsuki stated that it was to be expected of the son of the Seventh Hokage and the grandson of the Fourth and wondered if Boruto would one day become Hokage too. After the mission they reported to the Hokage's office where Boruto and his father got into an argument. Boruto warns him not to miss his sister's birthday otherwise he would never forgive him before storming out. Mitsuki and Sarada met up with Boruto later on to inform him that the Chūnin Exams are starting soon, although Boruto declares that he has no interest in taking part in them which causes an argument between Boruto and Sarada. When Boruto asks Sarada if her father will come to watch the Exams, she replies by saying that she doubts it and after briefly discussing Sarada's father, Mitsuki says that he was told by his parent that Sasuke is the only one who is able to fight equally with Naruto. This leaves Boruto and Sarada curious about his parentage. However before Mitsuki can tell his teammates who is parent is, Hinata and Himawari arrive to pick Boruto up for Himawari's birthday party. Mitsuki enters in the Chūnin Exams with his team-mates, although it takes some scolding from Sarada and meeting Sasuke Uchiha to get Boruto to agree to enter with him and Sarada. In the first round, they are required to answer a true or false question and upon answering it they find themselves falling down a pit with ink at the bottom. Mitsuki extends his limbs to keep himself from falling down the pit while Sarada uses wire to save herself and Boruto. When Sarada points out that the ink at the bottom connects to the other pit as well, Mitsuki concludes that anyone who falls into the ink is disqualified even if they get the answer to the question right. Having successfully avoided falling into the ink, Mitsuki and his team progress to the second round where the teams compete for flags. Mistuki and Sarada go off to try and steal other teams' flags while Boruto stays behind to defend theirs. They are ultimately successful in acquiring other flags as well as protecting their own and make it through to the final round. In the third round, Mitsuki was able to defeat his opponent and later on he sat beside Sarada as they watched Boruto fight against Shikadai Nara and was disappointed when Boruto was disqualified for cheating. Soon afterwards, Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki attack. Mitsuki and Sarada help evacuate children from the area. He became concerned for Sarada when it appeared that she had been crushed by falling debris, but was then shown to be relieved when he saw that she had been saved by her father. In the end, Mitsuki joined his team-mates on a mission to catch a giant panda that was running loose within the village. The three of them have a brief conversation in which Boruto states that he wants to be a shinobi who protects from the shadows, before they jump from the Hokage Rock and into the air. In the post credits, after the team captures the wild panda, Boruto asks Mitsuki who his parents are, and the latter replies he is the son of Orochimaru. Shocked, Sarada asks if Orochimaru is his mother or father and Boruto demands to know who Orochimaru is, and Mitsuki says it doesn't matter, much to Boruto and Sarada's confusion. Quotes * (To Chōchō and Sarada) "That is commonly referred to as your tragic heroine syndrome. The condition is said to afflict young girls of a certain age who lack a certain self-awareness as they try to establish their sense of self… Well… that is if you care about such trivial things."Chapter 700+2 References es:Mitsuki pt-br:Mitsuki it:Mitsuki id:Mitsuki